


I almost do

by missluthorr



Series: station miranda [7]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missluthorr/pseuds/missluthorr
Summary: “I can’t say hello to you and risk another goodbye”
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: station miranda [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043459
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	I almost do

_I bet  
This time of night you're still up  
I bet  
You're tired from a long hard week_

Andrea remembers clearly the nights where Miranda would arrive late at night and just sit on the couch next to her to relax. She remembers how this would make her day and now it just makes her sad. 

There’s no Miranda arriving late at night now. Andy lives in London and she’s miserable ever since they broke up. 

She bets Miranda miserable too and weirdly, that doesn't make her feel better. 

_I bet  
You're sittin' in your chair by the window  
Looking out at the city  
And I bet  
Sometimes you wonder 'bout me_

If she tries, she can visualize Miranda leaving Elias Clarke’s building, just like she did at the beginning of their story, with a wave. 

_And I just wanna tell you  
It takes everything in me not to call you  
And I wish I could run to you  
And I hope you know that every time I don't  
I almost do_

Sometimes Andy wants to call, she wants so badly that she almost picks up the phone, almost dialed the number she knows by heart. 

The heartbreaking part? She knows Miranda would pick up, she knows with everything in her being and that makes it even harder to deny both of them. 

_I bet  
You think I either moved on or hate you  
'Cause each time you reach out there's no reply_

Miranda tried to contact her twice now, it’s been two months. She doesn’t know what she’ll do when she doesn’t try anymore. 

So Andy doesn’t think about that. 

She still doesn’t respond. 

_I bet  
It never ever occurred to you  
That I can't say "Hello" to you  
And risk another goodbye_

She knows where they’re headed, she knows the problems won’t go away if she picks up the phone. 

Miranda still can’t risk her career by being with Andy and Andy still can’t be hidden. She won’t, so there’s no point in all of this.

If she ever sees Miranda again she knows she’ll fall again at her feet, she knows we won’t be pretty and she knows she’ll get hurt so she doesn’t. Andy can’t even be in the same country as the older woman, that’s too much of a risk. 

It doesn’t mean she doesn’t want to call her. 

_And I just wanna tell you  
It takes everything in me not to call you  
And I wish I could run to you  
And I hope you know that every time I don't  
I almost do_

It doesn’t mean she doesn’t buy copies of New York’s newspapers and looks, and looks, and looks… 

For what, she doesn’t know. A picture, a statement, anything. 

_Oh, we made quite a mess, babe  
It's probably better off this way_

One day, it’s getting to three months now, she goes to sleep and dreams she’s in Miranda’s arms. Andy wakes up shaking, her hand already turning her phone on and she has to literally hit herself to stop. Her body knows what it wants, her heart knows what it wants… 

She wonders when she’ll break, deep down she knows she will. 

_And I confess, babe  
In my dreams you're touching my face_

She doesn’t know how many nights she spends like that until a message comes. 

‘come home’ 

_And asking me if I wanna try again with you  
And I almost do_

She almost messages her back. 

_And I just wanna tell you  
It takes everything in me, not to call you  
And I wish I could run to you  
And I hope you know that every time I don't  
I almost do_

It’s sunday, she’s walking around in her pajamas when the doorbell rings. Andy pauses, she doesn’t know anyone in London, even though she’s here for three months now. 

Opening, she almost passes out when she sees Miranda and she thinks to herself that, that’s it, that’s when she’ll break. 

“May I come in?” 

No, no, almost, almost… She does. 

“Yes”


End file.
